


Free Yourself

by AgentInfinity



Category: Original Work
Genre: And true, F/F, F/M, I just needed to write a thing, This Is Sad, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10126682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentInfinity/pseuds/AgentInfinity
Summary: She leaves for good.





	

The morning she left was cold and bright. She cried and thanked us, eyes pleading for needless forgiveness.  Lives do that.  They take separate paths. We told her as such as she apologized. He got up and kissed her on the forehead, his head resting atop hers for a long, wordless moment. His foot falls grew fainter as he made his way up to his office on the second floor. I didn't shed any tears; my heart was cracking, splintering, but they didn't come. I kissed her one last time, full and hard on the lips, memorizing every detail while I still could. _"Thank you, thank you for letting us into your life, for coming into ours. We love you, even if we didn't say it."_

She hugged me tightly, sniffling and shaking. 

She left. 

We knew, him and me. We knew she'd leave eventually.  She was younger than us, at a different place in her life, held fewer experiences, although we absolutely helped her out in that department.

She was a fleeting sweetness and wildness in our lives, our bed, and we were grateful. _Are_ grateful. 

That night, we drifted, a haze of alcohol and b-horror surrounding us. When neither of us could see straight, we fell into bed, sloppy kisses and touches paired with whispered affirmations that we, us two, would be okay. We'd survive.

In my dreams, I tell her I love her with tears and a lifetime in my eyes, and she smiles beautifully, but leaves all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write a little. This week hasn't been great.


End file.
